Ben 10 Omakes by HVulpes
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: Given the number of them I have done, decided to make a story filled with ideas and omakes about Ben 10 crossing over with something else. Enjoy.
1. Ben 10 Quantum: Beginnings

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ben 10 Quantum: Beginnings

Ben looked at the small smoking hole which he had been with Gwen and Kevin seconds before, the result of a combination of mana bursts, energy blasts and a chronotronic beam. Dr. Animo had been trying to use temporal energy to accelerate the evolution of all life on Earth, to create a new world order.

The beams connected and for a second the trio had been caught in the blast, with a searing feeling of pain coming over at least Ben and from the looks of it, the two lovebirds. He thought to himself, 'It felt like I was being pulled apart in a trillion ways and put back together again. We made it out alright.'

This idea of being okay stopped with Professor Paradox appearing, and uncharactisically punching the lights out of Dr. Animo. He then turned to the trio, "Sorry for the violence, but after what happened just now I am not in a very happy mood. So I decided to take my frustrations out on the source of my growing headaches."

"What happened Professor? I'm guessing something important has, is or will be happening for you to show up." said Gwen, getting straight to the point at the heart of the matter.

"A ripple effect which I had little time to adjust to. When Animo shot his beam and it mixed with Chromastone's energy blast and the mana burst... it create a fracture in reality at the precise moment of dimension replication. In essence, the birth of one or more parallel universes. You three were also caught up in the moment which caused Quantum Cloning." said Paradox as he seemed to be in a grim mood.

"Guessing it's different then regular cloning like the Vreedles do. " asked Kevin, trying to understand what was happening.

"Quantum Cloning is when a person is cloned at the quantum level rather then the D.N.A. level as it is in most cases. When the moment happened, an unknown number of exact duplicates of all three of you were created. The moment also caused each duplicate's quantum frequency to change, sending them into an existing world, universe and/or multiverse in the omniverse.

Which begs the question on what to do with them, ethically I mean. Before you say get rid of the Kevin, remember it is impossible to tell a duplicate from an original with Quantum cloning even with the frequency change. Technically, you could be clones. For all we know, the original Ben and friends no longer exist and only the clones exist.

I can send them back here. Overpopulation is enough trouble with it not cause by three of the same people, besides your families would freak and Julie is not going to date more then one Ben. Trust me on that last one. So the issue is how to adapt the versions of you to the world they are in." said Paradox as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"It's sounds less like you're talking to us and more like you're talking out loud." asked Ben as his mind was blown due to the chaos this mess created.

"I thought it would be best to inform you of the events and it did help me think, but I also need your help to make the adjustment of all of the Q-clones as easy as possible. I can get into most universes, but there are those with... obstacles which I would have to face. The sheer number of the duplicates could make all of this travel extremely hard to handle. Then there's the adjustment to the various rules of science and magic, not all multiverses respond well to changes in the laws and theories. Still, nothing can be done with that. So do you fine young people have any tips on what to tell... well, you as they adjust to their new world?"

Throughtout time and space, a trio of young people woke up in worlds where they did or didn't exist. With powers which were spun into the world they lived in, including a tool or weapon which contained unlimited power. A single man set out to help them adapt to their new lives, new adventures, new heroics which faced them.

Afterwards, after an unlimited amount of time...

Paradox had finally gotten to each and every Ben, Gwen and Kevin quantum clone. He had explained the situation to them and then set about helping them get use to their new surroundings.

"First thing I had to do was getting their powers, tools and abilities linked up with the natural properties of the universe they were in. Without Gwen's mana manipulation and magic, Ben's Ultimatrix and Kevin's Osmosian abilities... the three of them might be in major danger. One of the biggest factors was updating Primus and the Ultimatrix system to allow multiple Bens and work in multiple dimensions.

Then there was the need allow them the necessities which will allow them to operate in the dimension they are now living in. Things like identification and a temporary source of currency, which I pointed out they could arrange with the different powers and abilities they shared collectively. It also helped I was able to convice Azmuth to unlock some of the different older aliens which Ben had used when he was ten, since Upgrade and Grey Matter would have the technopathic skills and the mechanical knowledge to ensure their survival in these strange worlds. Especially the more technological advance worlds.

Money is more a problem but with Gwen's magic, Kevin's ability to duplicate matter into a coating and Ben's different alien abilities... It is not a problem which could not be solved." Said the man who could walk time to himself as he reviewed the events of the 'day'.

Paradox pulled out a phone like device, one which had been built not only using alien technology base but alien technology which had been combined with human imagination from far into the future. He had helped in it's development using the advice and aid of various alien genuses who owed him some favours or had high respect for him. People like Azmuth and even future versions of Bens in various dimensions.

The phone device was important for various reasons as it not only held the ability to allow others to contact him, in case he had not forseen their need... but allowed it over the range of the Omniverse. All of the different multiverses which the Q-clones had found themselves in had a copy of the device which allowed them to contact Paradox in case of emergencies.

"It also contains information on the world they are in, the phyical scientific laws of the universe as well as the mystical rules which govern the dimension they are in. It would be necessary for the adaptation to the environment. Grey Matter would be to understand the scientific properties once he knows the way his new universe works. Gwen should be able to grasp the power of magic in the universe with this device providing the guiding light.

It also did give me a chance to observe the different people and heroes of these different universe, some of whom are great conversationist on the different topics I love to discuss. Others are great aid to myself, whom I would aid within a minute. Or whatever amount of time would be needed.

Still I seemed to have completed all of that work and now I'm going to get back to my regular old day job... saving the universe and the timestream from all of the problems people place it in. I'll put the other dimensions out of my mind for now and focus on this one universe for the time being. Hopefull the multiple trios will not need my help at the moment, at least not until they get use to the new homes they are living in." Paradox began to study his pocket watch, looking at time and time again.

He had a twinge of regret on the pain he had to inflict on the Bens at the need for them to 'break up' with Julie as they could not return home, or the fact the girl could not date hundreds or thousands or even more Bens.

"Poly-relationships between humans tend to be frowned on in this country, even in countries where it is encouraged it is usually one male with many females and not the other way around.

However, there are always a numerous ways a person could end up in a relationship. Even Ben and Julie is not a sure thing, even if I have seen the timelines where they grow old and die together, in others they break up as teenagers are want to do.

I can only wish happiness and success for the three of them in their new world." with that he stepped into time and was off again.

Author's Notes:

This ideas is based on Codecrash's idea of using a prologue story to lead into multiple dimensions. They had one starter thread which lead into multiple stories, but it was all the same Ben in the different stories. The idea of Ben falling into different is not new, it is common in fanfiction crossover. The starting idea is one I have not notice till they did it.

The one idea I did have was Quantum Cloning. The idea came from Sci Fi Science: Physics of the Impossible with Professor Michio Kaku. Episode two of the first season explained how to travel to parallel dimensions. He mentioned that different universes are created at all time, acting like bubbles. He also mentioned that like how two bubbles could be bridged by an expanding bubble. So Ben was duplicated multiple time and his universe was bridged with different universes where the clones were sent to.

Maybe this could catch on...

As such, this could be used a link with new omakes where the team is learning to live in any number of crossover universes.

Thoughts?


	2. Ben 10 Star Trek Voyager

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Gene Roddenberry and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Star Trek or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Star Trek/Ben 10 crossover

Chapter One

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood up from where she had been knocked down when the inertia dampeners had gone off line for a few seconds. Her ship Voyager had been on it's way home when it has struck upon the middle of some kind of spacial rift, which had caused the shields to loose some power and the ships haul to be stressed. Now they were some where else and she needed information.

"Tom, do you have our coordinates? Mr. Kim, how are the voyager's system. Tuvok, what how are the shields and weapons? I don't want to be completely helpless unless I know what is happening here." commanded the Captain as she looked for the information she needed.

"We appear to be... home. We're about a few kilometers from Pluto, or what is left of it. Seems like it's been destoryed by some kind of weapon. But there's trace of Starfleet anywhere. Seems like we've traveled back in time again." answered Lieutenant Tom Paris as he revealed where they were.

"There's some stress on our power supply as well as our hull, but most of that can be repaired in a few hours according to B'Elanna."answered Ensign Harry Kim as he took his post, refering to Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres.

"Shields have some decreases in power but can be repaired rapidly, weapons are functional and online." commanded Lieutenant Tuvok, head of security and tactical on the ship and therefore in charge of the firepower and protection of the ship.

'We're not sitting ducks, but not at full strength. If we're at Earth without Starfleet, the likely answer is time travel. Again. This is going to have me a headache... again.' thought Janeway as she figured out here next move.

"Harry, I need you to scan Earth and see what time period we have wondered into." asked the Captain as she awaited the results.

"Seems to be twenty-first Earth, but the weird thing is there are a number of technological devices on earth which are more advance then it should be for the timeline. As well as a number of unknown alien lifeforms and... human/alien hybrids. Plus unknown energy signatures. From broadcasts on the planet as well as the 'internet', the people on the planet have experienced alien life.

Captain, I don't think we have time traveled. If these scans are right, I think we're in another universe, at least. Assuming we didn't time travel into the past of another universe." answered Ensign Kim as he finished his analysis.

"If we did travel into the past of a parallel universe, it would be a first for Starfleet." commented Commander Chakotay, the second in command for the ship.

"Not exactly sure if this is something I wanted to brag about in my career." she started as there was a beep going off in the bridge.

"We're being hailed." said Tom as he picked up the communication.

The screen before them, once holding a picture of the space by Pluto, was replaced by the image of an older man who looked like he was in a some kind of run down vehicle. He had silver hair and green eyes, wearing a loud hawaiian shirt. He looked surprise to see them.

"I'm Magister Max Tennyson of the Plumbers. Earth is a level two technological society and therefore off limits for most space travellers, which begs the question of why there's a ship full of humans on the outer reaches of the solar system. I'm guessing there's a real doozy of a store involved with this." asked the man who seemed to have access with more advance technology.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. I'm guessing you're not a expert in water systems." she replied hoping to get more information from his first.

"The Plumbers is a intergalactic police force, form to help enforce the law and protect a number of inhabited worlds. Now that I've answered your question, maybe you can answer mine on what it is you're doing here? Especially since the human race is not ready to enter the intergalactic community for decades at least." answered Max, getting to the point.

"I know this is going to be hard to explain, but we are from the future of another universe." started Janeway, before she was stopped.

"Okay, time travel and parallel universes. Done that, got the t-shirts in my dresser. So do you need help getting back, or are you looking for a place for a colony. Because while I can let you settle on Earth, I can see if we can help you find a planet or build a planet if you need one." asked the older man as he looked at them.

Kathryn was shocked enough to stop, as building a new planet rather then terraforming it was impossible by Federation standards. He crew reacted similarly, "We are looking for a way home, but I am curious about what you mean by building a planet. You mean terraforming it, correct?"

"The Galvins have the technology to build a planet, they recently rebuilt their homeworld after it was blown into astroids in the Highbreed wars. They might be able to build you something to get you home. I am going to need to meet with you face to face to get up to speed on the situation. Do you use teleportation devices or shuttlecrafts?" asked the Magister as he was performing his job.

"We have teleporters, but we have to get closer to the planet. We can transverse the distance quickly, but we are afraid of discovery by Earth's governments..."

"Captain, don't worry. The Plumbers have an agreement with the nations of Earth, so you have nothing to worry about as long as you don't reveal you're human. The last part might freak them out a bit. I should give you notice I will be arriving with my grandson and his team. They a little young but experienced plumbers, so there might be a little social shock at them arriving on your ship. Can your transporter long onto my signal if I transfer it to my badge?"

"If it's a similar wavelength to this signal, then yes. Give us an hour and we should be in range." said Janeway as she ended the communication.

"Looks like we have guess to get ready for. I wonder how old he is if he's bring his grandson. He doesn't look that old, a little overweight but not old enough to have an adult grandson." asked the Captain before they prepared for the meeting.

'Max was right, I am a little shocked at this and so are my people.' thought Janeway as Max transported aboard with three teenagers.

One was a young man with brown hair and green eyes like Max's in a green jacket, black shirt, jeans and running shoes. On his arm was some kind of device or watch. Next to him was a ready headed young woman with the same green eyes as the other members of her family from Janeway's guess. Dressed in a red sweater, white dress shirt, grey skirt, black tights and black shoes. Next to her was the only member without a family resemblence. Black T-shirt over a grey shirt, jeans and boots. He was well muscle and his eyes darted around the ship as he looked it over, appraising it from the looks of it.

"The young man in green is my grandson Ben, his cousin and my only granddaughter Gwen and their friend Kevin Levin." answered Max as the commander who had gathered there had to hide the slight hints of a smile at the fact all of their names rhymed.

It was then the device on Ben's wrist began to turn yellow and flash as it spoke, "Large quanities of unknown alien DNA found. Preparing for massive scan in three... two... one."

The whole world seemed to turn yellow as light overwhelmed them, as Max said, "Don't shoot. We can explain. Shoulda known this would have happened."

The room dimmed and she could see security lead by Tuvok had their phasers armed and aimed at the Plumbers. Max had his arms in the air, Ben had his hands on his watch, Gwen's hands were glowing and Kevin... now looked like he was covered by the metal of the floor. Certainly not something human in the last two cases.

"Kevin is half-Osmosian, Gwen is part Anodyte... an energy being and Ben...

Ben is the wielder of the Omni Matrix, or Omnitrix. The most powerful piece of technology known to the universe. Baring beings who live in higher dimensions. It is a device which allows the user to physically change his DNA to any alien lifeform within it's database... and has a tendancy to scan any unknown alien DNA it comes across. Given the aliens in our universe have ability which humans and aliens would be considered superpowers, it is also considered one of the most powerful weapons in the universe." explained Max, trying to defuse the situation.


	3. Ben 10 Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Rick Riordan and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Percy Jackson or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Demigods and Aliens

Chapter One

I am Julie Yamamoto and I belong to two worlds. I am the daughter of the Greek god Apollo. Which makes me a demigod, a being with mortal and immortal bloodlines. It also gives me superhuman powers and a scent which causes monsters to want to eat me. Of course, I didn't know this when it all started when I was twelve and found by a satyr. Satyrs being the mythical, friendly monster who are sent by the gods to find demigods and take them to the one place they would be safe, Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood is like an extreme version of summer camp mixed with military training as demigods are taught how to take down monsters and survive between the worlds of the mudane and the world of mythology come alive. It is where I met my half-siblings, half-cousins, as well as half-aunts and uncles. Most demigods have trouble with AHAD which hard-wire us for battle and dyslexia as our brains are hard wired as well for ancient greek. I was tested early and was given ways to deal with it, allowing me to function as normal even till this point.

Every summer I would go to Long Island to learn how to master my abilities. Still the monsters attacked us when we lived in Denver, so we looked for a place with limited monster attacks. Which was not common outside of camp. Bellwood seemed to have the lowest rates, so my family moved there. We didn't know the main reason the rarity of monster attacks was due to the Plumbers and especially the presence of Max Tennyson as well as aliens pushing off the monsters from town. The fact I would eventually fall for Max's grandson Ben would make my life more... complex.

My parents, my mother and stepdad, recommend leaving out the information about me being a demigod to Ben. Figuring it could endanger him. Then I found out his secret, as the holder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. Then I didn't want to explain my heritage to keep him from the troubles in my life. No matter how much of a jerk he could be at times. And as we dated he showed how much of a jerk he could be.

This did mean when 'fighting' an alien, I had to judge carefully if I could manage to battle without using the Greek battle techniques I had memorized over the years. It did help that I soon gained a pet after dating Ben, who was a alien who could take the form of weapons/technology to cover up my abilities. Especially the form of a battle ship and some exo-armor.

As a daughter of Apollo, my abilities are based on his divine power. I am an excellent archer, like most of my half-brothers and sisters I am an Olympian level athelete in archery. I am a skilled athelete in most other physical sports and games. Arts and musics are also areas which I am gifted in. I have some ability to manipulate light, but it is not a skill I have mastered yet. Most of my strength in controlling light comes when I am amped up when stressed, like when in life-threating danger.

My greatest skill is in healing. Like most of my half-siblings, I can heal people by sing a song to my father in Ancient Greek. I, however, can heal without the song to my father. With by focusing my powers with a song... I can cause physcial changes to living things, altering their bodies for the better or for the worse. It's a gift sometimes given to children of Apollo by their father... however, this gift has a darkside as potentially I have the power to curse people with diseases. Either things like the flu or even cancers.

My twin lives, demigod fighting against Titans and Giants... girlfriend of an alien hero galactic cop teen, started to merge the day Jimmy revealed the identity of Ben as the source of all of those aliens heroes. Ben was hunted for video or pictures at any moment and my face was appearing in what the reporters were taking. Sent across the world, it was only a short period of time before the kids who didn't live at Camp Half-Blood year round saw them and recognized me.

I visit the camp each summer and occationally around the year to help out... that summer it was soon clear they all knew me as the girlfriend of Ben 10!

Questions were asked and comments were made. The kids in Hephaestus cabin were curious of all of the alien technology, which was no surprised from the children of the god of technology. Most of the time the kids in that cabin were inventing whatever crossed their minds in a fit of wonder. The kids in Aphrodite cabin were split. Some were trying to figure out how to 'help' me with my relationship with Ben, like a make over... then again the children of the goddess of love would throw a make over at the drop of a pin. The other group in the cabin were of the mind Ben deserved a better girlfriend then me... like one of them. The problem is the latter was hidden in the former. Athena's demigod children were looking for all of the information they could on aliens and anything connected with them.

It was overwhelming and hard to disarm, even as other cabins had their questions usually related to their interests, which was often linked to their divine parents. It was days before things were coming close to normal at camp and things became relax. Although many of my family couldn't believe that such a big hero as Ben was, I having been forced to tell them the full story about Ben to make them stop, wasn't a demigod in his own right. Some of them still think he's a secret son of Zeus or Poseidon or Hades. To be as powerful as he is, they think, he has to be the son of one of the Big Three Greek gods. Ben might be descended from demigod blood somewhere back in his ancestry, he isn't a demigod.

Things didn't get any easier when Ship followed me to camp one day. I should have expected my alien pet would be able to detect me some how. Not sure if he absorbed and copied an alien scanning device or something. He just showed up one day at the edge of camp by Thalia's tree jumping up and down as he turned into any number of electronic/mechanical devices. My family members were there looking at Ship as if he was a monster, then again it likely a bad move on Ship's part to turn into a spaceship armed to the teeth or a power armor suit. I had to go out and vouch for him, as well as mention he was mostly harmless except when he was protecting me.

Again Hephaestus Cabin was begging to look closer to Ship, even as mentioned it was a living thinking being. Athena Cabin was also interested, both as children of a crafting goddess and the children of the goddess of wisdom wanting to learn more. Clarisse and her siblings at Ares Cabin were interested in the battle forms which Ship could take. Chiron and Mr. D didn't know what to make of Ship and his alien orgin. I was given permission to keep him at camp under supervision, given the fear he might be some kind of monster.

Things stablized once again but I knew that if Ship could find me... it would only be a matter of time before Ben and his team could track me down to the barrier around the camp. There's this thing the gods make called the Mist which bend mortal perception and turns things like seeing monsters or gods... then replace it with something more normal and mainstream in their minds.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin... they don't do normal or mainstream. They deal with each day with the threat of aliens or evil spellcasters. Their normal was more like the normal which we demigods deal with. So I can see them either seeing things in terms with aliens, like demigods being alien-human hybrids and monsters as aliens, or they will not be blocked by the Mist and see the truth. I'm not sure how to explain it to them, but I know I am going to have to.

Likely sooner then later.


	4. Ben 10 Transformers Prime

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Hasbro, The Hub and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Transformers or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ben Prime

Chapter One

The Autobots had gathered in their base all looking at their leader as he tried to explain the events which just occurred with Bulkhead summing it up. The massive bot said, "Okay, Optimus. You said you could explain how Miko and the others turned into those freaky warriors who could seemed to have some kind of warping power and started to attack us. Cause I really wanted to know how this happened."

"I must admit part of the agreement with the government of this nation, I was introduce to another secret group. An intergalactic police force known as the Plumbers has a present on this planet. Their man mission is the protection of Earth from threats from outer space as well as other dimensions, while allowing some aliens to have co-habitation on the planet with some permission. Recently they dealt with a threat from an Ultraterrestrial from another dimension with mystical powers. Powers it used to turn every living human on this planet into one of his servents, while enslaving their will." started Optimus as he waited for the question of his team.

"Magic beings from another dimension, what kind of children's stories where they trying to sell you, Optimus?" asked Ratchet, their medic as well as an old friend of Optimus. Also a machine of science and not one for magic.

"The Magister of the Plumbers, their leader on Earth, told me there is two main ways to look at magic. Either accept it as a force outside of science of great power... or just another form of science with laws which contradict normal scientific laws. Either way, with advance science and magic are almost identical in effect. Usually dealing with matter and energy manipulation. He suggests using which ever one helps you get through the day as a practical matter, so one can get on with their lives." answered the Prime as he tried to explain this to his old friend.

Prime continued, "In fact, magic has been used to cloak the world of Plumbers from us to this point. It was a necessity as to keep us from revealing this group from Megatron at all cost. They have been using a mixture of magic and advance science to keep the minds of Cybertronians and humans around them from percieving the other alien presence in this world. Such as the recent rise of fame of one the Plumbers, Ben Tennyson, the grandson of Magister Max Tennyson. Wielder of a device known as the Omnitrix... the most advance and powerful weapon in the universe."

Bumblebee asked in his beeps and clicks, cause due to the fact his voice box was damaged from an encounter with their enemies the Decepticon, what kind of weapon is it?

"It is one which was not designed as a weapon. The Omni-matrix had multiple reasons for being built, but what it can due is allow for any species of alien with DNA and sentients to be scanned and then allows the user to take on a form of what they would be like if they had been a member of the selected race. For example, if a Cybertronian with CNA were to wear the device, they could transform themselves into a human with DNA. Or vice versa.

Many of the aliens have some kind of super power for better use of a term. Like machine upgrades, control of mechanical devices, control of reality with a though. I select those with the most thread, but still there is things like electrical force or flame generations which are combat ready. Or invisiblity or intangability for defensive abilities.

There is also the threat of the self-destruct of the device. It increased power with time, a few seconds is all it needs for an explosion similar to a bomb. A few days and it can destroy galaxies... or even the universe itself." Optimus tried to communicate with importances of why it was hidden from them.

"By the All-spark! The power requirements for such power would be massive. Completely beyond anything known to our science. How can the humans create such technology?" asked Ratchet as he was overcome by what kind of advance technology would be needed.

"It wasn't invented by the humans, it is just a human was the one to prove himself worthy of wearing it. It was invented by a race called the Galvan, by a bitter genius known as Azmuth. Tiny when compaired to us, but with an instinctive knowledge of science and especially mechanical devices. Their technology would likely make you green with envy, Old Friend. The Galvan help to supply the Plumbers with some of their non-weapon tech as they are a relatively peaceful science based society. However, if Megatron was to get his hands on some of the simpliest Galvan technologies... he could win this war. Another reason I wanted to keep this secret. They are not the only race more advance then us technologically, some of those other races would be open to Megatron and his mission or would sell to him if the price was right.

I would not be telling you this is the previous conditions had held. During the mass transformation of humans, it is becoming harder to hide this world of aliens from Megatron and the Decepticons. The spell is failing and the technology is on it's last legs. It is only a matter of time before they fail, and then Soundwave will likely gain information of Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers. The Plumber bases on earth are well hidden and protected, but are also numerous. All Megatron has to do is get into one of those bases and the balance of this war changes. So I have decided to get proactive in this matter, starting with informing you and answering your questions. I am also asking for an alliance with the Plumbers, which will allow for some access to their resources like manpower and technology.

This will mean we will have to assist them in their missions from time to time as well. However, we have shared goals and it is not incompitable for the both of us. We will meet with Magister Tennyson tomorrow along with Ben Tennyson and his team, to discuss the alliance.

I just hope Megatron has yet to discover this world hidden from him."

On the Nemesis...

Megatron was reviewing the recordings from the human media which Soundwave had discovered. It was hard to focus on it without great willpower, with the same level of willpower needed to make his mind record the information.

'As if something was manipulating my mind to avoid knowing anything about these events. It was a miracle a lesser willed being like Soundwave was able to get this. However, the transformation of all humans on earth into some kind of super warriors could be of use. As is this Ben Tennyson, a human who can change into many alien forms. All of this suggests powers beyond the technology of both Autobots and Decepticons as well as the humans.

Which suggests an unknown element, something which changes the balance of power. The question is for whom?

I must find this power and gain it for myself, with Tennyson and his friends. These other two teens seem to be using powers which would be better guided by my hands, better used by my Decepticons.' thought the dreaded leader of the Decepticons, as plans began to grow within his tactical genius.

"Soundwave, I require Vehicons to perform reconnaissance in a place called Bellwood at these co-orderents. They are not to engage, not yet. Just observe the targets I will give them. Also I require you to look at the records of my troops for the ones best for stealth/spy missions and have a list prepared for the top candidates for my personal selection. Also begin scans for anything unusual for the vermin on this planet, especially advance technology or unusual energy readings. I am to be notified instantly whenever they are detected. More orders will be issued in the future. I have to reflect and plan on this new development. "

Megatron know the more careful orders were needed as new powers he didn't understand had emerged and it would be prudent to observe them for now. As long as the Autobots didn't know of this new power, he would have the edge. Still there was a chance Optimus knew about this. Which meant the leader of the Decepticons would have to strike first and strike hard. This didn't mean they had to strike blind.

'Know the terrain, your opponent, your threats and your troops... victory is assured for you. The more I know, the more likely I will win.' thought Megatron, using the computer on the Nemesis to use the human information network to find all he could on Ben Tennyson, Bellwood and 'aliens'. He began to read and sort through the facts as well as the fiction on this 'Internet'.


	5. Ben 10 GIJoe Renegade

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Hasbro, The Hub and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the G. or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

G. /Ben 10 Omake

Part 1

Anastasia Cisarovna, also know as the Baroness, was speaking to her leader on video conferencing. Adam DeCobray, owner and head of the Cobra phramaceutical, in reality the ruthless Cobra Command who leads a secret terrorist group. Anastasia was the public face of the corperation, when she was not doing dirty work for her leader. His real appearance masked by the computer image on the screen at the moment. Off to the side of the Baroness was Dr. Brian Bender or Dr. Mindbender, wanted for multiple unethical experiments on humans. The topic was the latest news from the town they were now in... Bellwood.

'It is fortunate we have rented some of this office space here given the closeness to the Los Solidad. The knowledge of past time travel experiments which were unsucessful there were of interest to our cause if we could get it to work. Also a great source of crystal quartz for this and other projects. When news of the alien boy were made public and the fact he seems to live in this very town, we had an advantage." commented the Baroness as she looked into the situation.

"I am interested in the D.N.A for both medical benefits as well as the military applications of the genetic material. If we were to get some of the information to you Mindbender, would we be able to make use of it?" asked Cobra Commander as he looked at the two people before him.

"I can due a lot with the alien genetics I can suck out of this kid. In fact when I was running my original experiments when the rumours of aliens occurred five years ago, I heard a rumour about a vet who was experimenting with animals and alien DNA. Name was Animo. The guy disappeared for a while but has been popping up with his mutant animals and stealing electronic supplies.

It's hard to tell all of the powers of the aliens with the footage we have now. What we have seen suggest it could be incorporated into our Bio Viper program. From that dinosaur alien alone we get super strength and the ability to enlarge itself to super size. Let alone cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, chlorokinesis and whatever other kind of kinesis we can find. Cryo Vipers, Pyro Vipers, Chloro Vipers, Electro Vipers and so on. That's if we don't try to mix and match the DNA into Super Vipers.

What we have to also look at is the fact if we have a kid with the ability to become an alien, the technology just doesn't exist on Earth. Which means we're dealing with alien tech. Tech we can harvest and use for our selves. So we have two options for power." said Mindbender as he tried to point out what could be done with this discovery.

"Anyway we can lure this Ben Tennyson into our control? It might be best if we can get him to come to us willingly instead of restorting to other methods given his powers and abilities." said the Commander to his troops, looking for a method for capturing this powerful figure.

"We could try to convince him we are looking for treatments for serious diseases using the alien DNA he contains. It would fit with our business model and allow us to sample the necessary genetic material for future use. Other then that we might have to look into methods of alternative control. Which suggests we study the young man further and see what we can use in the matter.

It seems we have a lot more research to perform in the matters we have recently discover, which will take time Commander." said the Baroness as she knew the result from her leader. A man with split perspective on time. On the one hand it seems he could wait for long periods for something... weeks, months, years. At the same time he could change on a dime and want instant results faster then a child who wants candy or a toy.

"Perform what research is absolutly warrented but at the same time I want daily or even hourly updates on the matter as it comes in. I want to know the minute you know anything." said the man hidden behind the image as he issued his orders.

Elsewhere...

"So Red, why are we heading to this Bellwood again?" asked Roadblock (Corporal Marvin Hinton) as he was driving the Coyote, a vechile stolen from Cobra. He and his friends had been framed for destroying a Cobra facility, which was secretly creating artifical soldiers for the terrorist group. Now the military group was looking for a way to clear their names and stop Cobra's plans.

Lieutenant Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara, a military intelligence officer who was topped off to Cobra's true plans, answered the question, "It's the home of Ben Tennyson, the kid who has been all over the news."

"The alien kid? You don't really believe in that, do you?" asked Private First Class Nicky Lee, nicknamed Tunnel Rat. A natural skeptic, he was not believing in all of the hype on there being a kid who can become aliens.

"Okay, either it's a major hoax and we're on a wild goose chase. Or it is real and Cobra can get its hands on alien DNA and technology. There are also interesting facts which gives credit to the claims.

Five years ago, there were alien sitings across the country. Interesting on review, the same time the aliens appear was the same time a Max Tennyson and his grandkids Ben and Gwen were in town. The alien appearances stopped when they left only to reappear in their next stop. In most cases.

This Max Tennyson is the same Air Force Lieutenant Maxwell Tennyson who had been selected to command the Apollo 11 mission. Tennyson bowed out and the post went to Neil Armstrong. Tennyson officially said he got a better offer, but the next listing on his taxes is as a Plumber... with a capital P." commented the intelligence officer as she explained her data.

"The man was going to be the first man in the world and he gives it up for a better offer as a plumber? Either the man is an idiot or there is something more to this. And if his grandson is the same one with the power to become aliens... it becomes more interesting. Besides given the nightmares which Cobra can due with it's Earth tech... any chance that it could get its fangs into alien tech has to be stopped.

Wait a minute, anything in military intelligence or Cobra's files on Plumbers? Capital P? Could be some kind of code word for government spooks?" asked Sergeant Conrad Hauser, their de facto leader known as Duke.

"It gets fuzzy after that. I can't pin point on it other then it seems to be a military and government secret. Not even the C.I.A. has this much secrecy." said Scarlett, as she seemed upset she couldn't get more on it.

"So going in blind on something super top secret which involves aliens which may or may not exist. Great! Any ideas what to do what we get there? We can't just go up to the kid with our faces out on the media. Cobra can since it's a caring pharmaceuticals company." answered the sarcastic Tunnel Rat.

"We'll have to improvise, like always." answered Roadblock.

In Bellwood...

Max Tennyson was doing his own investigating of Cobra Industries. He had some suspect energy readings and tech scans on the company which was why he was looking into it. Making sure that no alien technology was being used by the company, as with the regulations which the Plumbers had prescribed for a world of Earth's official technology level.

What he got was a problem which he could have trouble with, given his restriction as a Plumber. A group with Earth tech bordering on alien tech levels, plotting to take over the world.


	6. Ben 10 Avatar The Legend of Korra

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon amd Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Legend of Korra/Aang and Ben 10 series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Legend of Korra/Ben 10

Chapter One

Korra could get to love chill fries and smoothies, even if she could figure out quite what they were exactly. Or where since the new Team Avatar had somehow ended up on a whole different planet.

They were at a gala for a new archeological find which was some kind of quartz ring. Asami was there as part of the upper crust of Republic City society, even with the actions of her father during the Equalist Revolt. Korra was there in her fuction as the Avatar, with Bolin and Mako as her guests. Then some idiots decided that it would be a great place to rob all of the rich and famous. Which lead to a fight, which lead to the ring being hit by lightning, which lead to a weird glowing in the centre of the ring and a wind sucking everything inside it... which lead to the New Team Avatar as well as Lin Bei Long being sucked into the centre of the ring and sent to the abandoned building in Los Soledad. Soon followed by the meeting with Ben Tennyson and his non-human partner.

There had been a few tense minutes before they were talked down, with Rook Blonko offering the idea of getting food. Which given they had not eaten was a good idea.

Korra looked at her friends, thinking on what they were thinking, 'Asami is excited with all of the technology which she is seeing. Especially the old truck which turned into some kind of flying machine which was more advance then even Hiroshi's airplanes. She seems to be memorizing all of the technology she is seeing, including Rook's armor and weapon.

Mako and Lin seem to be looking for any kind of hostile action from the two of them. Lin was providing security for the party, and almost saved us from falling into the hole in space and time from what Ben said. Lin seems to question the fact they claim to be intergalactic police officers. Mako is just a little over protective of the fact his brother and me are some where he doesn't know or feel comfortable at.

Bolin is just freaking out at the fact he's on another planet and with an alien being. Plus he's devouring the chill fries and smoothies he's been given. I think Ben and Rook are being overwhelmed by all of Bolin's questions... but I am getting answers we need. As well as answers we don't.'

Korra had trusted the food as soon as Ben had taken some from the trays of chill fries, as had Bolin and eventually Asami. Mako and Lin were a little more reserve in this regard, as if there could be something in the food and drinks. The fact Ben seemed confident he could take them all on made Korra think he wouldn't poison them, all though it seemed very familar for some reason.

Korra reviewed the most important facts, 'We are on some other planet, which seems to Amon and the Equalist's dream world as it has no bending. They do have technology more advance them Hiroshi, even excluding the 'alien' technology which Ben and Rook uses. Rook is from another planet and not a spirit. They way back home is going to have to wait till we can get a 'tech support' guy to look at their ring.

Nothing to bad at the moment but I doubt my life is going to remain so calm for so long. So I might as well enjoy it for now before something major happens and given this is a world I don't know, anything could happen.'

Korra just hoped that Tenzin and the Council were waiting while avoiding doing anything stupid as Korra and her friends waited for their way home.

On the other side of the table...

Ben was a little shock at the idea of humans existing on another planet other then Earth, as they haven't as yet started colonizing any other worlds. Even when he read in class at his Plumbers Academy it was possible for entire species to be replicated on other worlds. Given the limits of matrials to built things and life versus the vast space of the universe, patterns manage to repeat somewhere.

'Still they are far from home and in trouble, just like I was when the teleportation pod dropped me and Reiny on that desert planet. So it's my job to help them get home.' he thought to himself as he made that clear to Rook as they tried to make the others comfortable while they waited for someone with better understanding of teleporter pods. One who could backtrack the pod to their homeworld. Which only made Ben think for a moment of who had created the teleporter pod system and where it lead to in the universe.

Four of them were in what looked like fancy clothing like they were in a party or something, with some rips and tears in them from some kind of the older lady called Lin who was wearing some kind of uniform armor. All of them had an asian or native american look to them.

'They all freaked a little looking at Rook, which given they hadn't seen an alien before does make sense. Not sure what most people would do if they saw a violet-skinned alien with pointed ears, wielding advance alien armor and weaponry. Cause face it, I'm a Tennyson. My family deals with weird and unusual like it's normal and usual. Especially if it deals with aliens and/or magic. So everything is calm and mellow as long as nothing major happens anytime soon. Which is unlikely given again that I am a Tennyson and should be expecting an attack or a mission or something happening before that tech comes here and fixes things.

Given who I am, I can expect something crazier happening in three... two... 'thought Ben as before he could even think one, there was some ground shaking as if something heavy was on the move.

Charging through the parked cars was a Techadon Robot, which made Ben wonder which of his enemies or future enemies had saved up enough to buy one of the things. Also he hoped this was not another Techadon Factory problems. He moved into fighting position as Rook spoke, "A generic Techadon robot. Why is it doing here?"

"It's likely someone bought it to kill me, again. Okay, everyone get behind us. This thing is going to make things dangerous. I'll just take care of this and we'll be okay. Just stay behind something safe, like the store.

It's hero time!" said Ben as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into one of his alien personas. Which in this case was the familiar form of Swampfire, the plant-based lifeform which had the power to control fire. He did expect that humans from the other planet would be a little shock but this couldn't be helped. He moved to start flinging flames at the robot in front of him.

When the second set of fireballs came from behind him, it caused him to turn around and look at people behind him as a third set of fireballs were launched as well. Korra and Mako were shooting out fireballs, Lin was shooting off long metal cables at the robot like whips and Bolin was lifting up pieces of the pavement and firing them at the robot.

"Okay, humans from another planet are weird... but cool." said Ben as he looked at Korra change from fire to rocks as well as shooting off powerful blasts of air.

"Says the guy who turns into some kind of spirit thing. Can you tell me what it is we are fighting?" asked Korra as she was dodging and using some kind of martial art to control the elements. Just like Lin, Bolin, and Mako. Asami was pulling out some kind of glove thing as well.

"Alien war robot... I mean a machine soldier. Not a living thinking being. More like a really stupid animal. Smash it, smash it hard cause it has the power to heal and grow itself back." said Ben as he did his part to fight the machine before him, trying to figure out what kind of weaknesses this version of the machine had.

"A killer machine which heals itself. What kind of lunatic designs something like that?" asked Lin, using the whip to try and get under the robot's skin only for the robot to grab here whips like reigns.

"A group of arms dealers who do not care what people do with their products after they buy them. Or the damage they cause with them. Techadon robots are sold off the shelf to who ever can buy and wants them." helped Rook as he tried to figure out which function of the proto-tool to use before he settled on the blaster function of the weapon.

Ben was getting ready to use some of the seeds in his plant body to seep into the cracks in the robot's armor, when he was blasted by the full force of the robot's gauntlet blaster as it was accidently moved by one of Lin's whips. Ben could feel the sensation of most of his cells and the bulk of his body being disintergrated, which was normal for when he was Swampfire. Given this form had the power to regenerate from very tiny fragments of the original body. He just had to grow. He just hope it didn't freak Korra and her friends out, especially Lin.


	7. Ben 10 Forgotten Realms

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood, Wizards of the Coast and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ten Realms

Chapter One

Ben Tennyson had woken up after the attack by an alien villain who had been going on a crime spree in Bellwood when he had been hit by a strange ray. He seemed to have been knocked out as he looked at the situation which he was in.

'I'm in some kind of woods, like a national park or something. The trees are blocking out the sky so I can't see anything. So either I stay here and get found or go out looking for help.' thought Ben as he tried to decide what it was he was going to do to get help and find out where he was. Gaining his senses he could now here something in the distance. Making up his mind he headed in that directions to see what it was which was causing the trouble.

In the same woods, not so far away...

Rowan of Gond was looking at the remaining member of the adventuring party she had been in, Talindra Moondown, as they ran from the pack of Dire Wolves which had slain the rest of their party out of Waterdeep. The Tiefling cleric had travelled with the moon elf fighter-wizard as they had looked to examine some rumors of lost knowledge and treasure in a cavern in one of the woods a few days ride from the City of Splenders. Only now...

"We're almost out of magic, we have giant bears chasing after us and we have no safe place to go. Does that sound right, Tali? Any ideas on what to do? Other then beg Gond for miracle? Like a giant anvil falling from the skies on the wolves?" asked the Tiefling as she hoped her god was watching over them.

"Nothing. I am all out of ideas." said the female moon elf as they tried to figure of they should turn and fight a hopeless battle or keep running and hope they didn't fall down tired where the wolves would then eat them. Looking at each other, they nodded and turned to start a fight.

As they moved to fight the wolves, they heard a noise behind them as they looked over their shoulders to see a voice call out, "Uncatalogued DNA detected, Uncatalogued DNA detected", which was followed by a beam of light hitting them. The light cleared up quickly and they saw a human teenager standing there, not much younger then they were, with his arm up with some kind of bracer on it. This was stopped by the growls of the approaching Dire Wolves.

The teen human male in strange clothing moved up to them and asked, "Do you ladies need help? Cause those mutant wolves looked like more then a handful."

Rowan, due to her tiefling hertitage was slow to trust... but she was not stupid. Three against the pack would be better odds. Then deep in her she thought on how she and Tali could escape as the wolves chewed up the unarmed human. She regreted the thought but she did have it. So she answered, "Any help would be welcomed."

"It's Hero Time!" said the teen as he played with his bracer, and glowing image appeared above it like magic. He continued touching it till he hit a button and something popped up on it. He slammed his hand down on the pillar which had risen on the device. Then the shocking part arrived in a green glow.

Rowan saw as the human young man boy shift and change into something else. He turned into a large muscular apeman. It's fur was yellow and black seperated by white, with grey fingers and toes. Two huge bolts came out of his wrists and neck, which surprised Rowan. Her church had been keeping most knowledge of bolts as a religious secret. It also had green eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. He wore a green belt with a symbol on it. It cried out "Shocksquatch!".

It moved towards the wolves as the women stood speechless at the change in the human, figuring he was some kind of doppelganger. Till his hands glowed with lightning, which he fired at the hunter canines. The Wolves looked at a huge creature who had the power to call down the lightning. The wolves were looking for any kind of weakness in the apeman, but they were being held back by the blasts of energy from the newcomer.

The wolves soon discovered it was much harder to chase and attack these prey. So they run from the monster which the human had become. Which only left the two women to wonder what it was they were dealing with. As the creature touched the symbol on the belt and returned to looking like a human male.

"So I'm guessing I'm not in Bellwood anymore. So I'm Ben Tennyson, and you are?" asked the man who had saved their lives but opened up a whole lot more mysteries.

In the Outer Planes...

Every god connected with Faerun could feel the change hit the continent as the new factor in all of their plans had arrived. They could feel the power of the device known as the Omnitrix, as well as the power which was contained in it, the second it hit the realms. Each god was trying to figure out how to harness the power of the device while at the same time making sure their foes didn't have it. They also had to come up with the plan to gain the Omnitrix while also not having the power be turned against them.

The dark gods were especially interested in gaining the device as the current wielder was not likely to join with them. At least not willingly.

A side effect of all of this was the gods were soon sending visions to their clergy and most loyal worshippers, of the device and the holder as well as the importance of the two. Both in waken images shown to their minds, as well as dreams sent as they slept. Soon much of the realms of Faerun would know about Ben Tennyson and the Omnitrix. The gods would also give much more answers to their priests and worshippers.

It would also not be long before much of the important world shaking organizations knew of the hero and his tool, as they held clerics in their ranks as well as knowledge would be shared. Kings and leaders of government would also learn of it fast.

Much as Ben had his fame spread when Jimmy Jones had discovered the connection between the alien sightings in Bellwood and abroad to the watch on Mr. Tennyson's wrists, Ben would have fame in the realms as the players in this world looked at him.

From this point, Professor Paradox looked at the world of Toril and study the change. He knew that Ben had been quantumly cloned by the alien device which was meant to destroy him. He also knew all of Ben's universe still had a Ben Tennyson in them, so the copy of his friend in Toril was stuck here. With all of the problems which would occur.

"I will try to do what I can to help you Ben, but I'm afraid you're on your own for now." said Paradox before he moved to check on the other Bens.


End file.
